


Punishment

by avesnongrata



Series: Crack!Fics [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's prodigy is a little unorthodox, for a Mord'Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a tumblr anon, who prompted me with the pairing and the line of dialogue, "Where are you?!"

Cara huffs irritably as she scans the shadows of the room and the hallway just beyond it. They’re just as empty as they have been for the past twenty minutes. Well, except for the pathetic excuse for a human being dangling by his wrists above a circular grate in the floor, whimpering for his mother, but he doesn’t really count. Cara gives him one last jab in the ribs before re-holstering her agiels and grabbing him by the chin. She smiles cruelly into his swollen, bloody face. “Stay right here and catch your breath. You’ll need it; when my partner arrives, she’s going to make you wish you’d never even set foot in this town.”

She turns on her heel and stalks impatiently out of the room and down the short corridor. “Where are you?!” she hisses. A small squeak answers from behind a tapestry to her left. Cara whirls and tugs the cloth aside. The young woman hiding behind it whimpers a little, but doesn’t run from her. _She’s making progress,_ Cara thinks to herself.

“You’re late,” Cara observes, her voice deadly calm yet dripping with annoyance.

“But Cara, I don’t think I can do it.” The young woman’s voice trembles, as do her hands. She holds a long braid in each shaking fist. Cara crooks an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on her hairstyle. It’s unorthodox for a Mord’Sith to wear her hair in two high braids, one on either side of her head, rather than a single one on the top of her head, but it isn’t technically against regulations.

Cara takes her by the shoulders and steers her down the hallway. “Of course you can do this. You must. This man is an enemy of D’Hara. He deserves everything he has coming to him.” Cara whirls her around at the end of the corridor and stares into her teary eyes. “This is your destiny. You have to do it.”

The young woman’s lip trembles, but she raises her chin, determination replacing the tears in her eyes. She nods once, resolutely, then unsheathes her agiels. Cara watches from the shadows as her prodigy steps into the room and approaches the man hanging from the ceiling. The torchlight gleams off her red leather armor, casting an impressive silhouette on the far wall. Her voice rings out, reverberating off the stones, and Cara is proud to hear that it is strong and clear despite the girl’s trepidation.

“I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!”


End file.
